


Forgotten

by numbika



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Forgotten Doctor, Mentioned Characters, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: “And slowly…I was forgotten.” The wind ran through the landscape, there was nothing to get in its way, not even the forgotten doctor. "I was careless…with something." His thoughts felt as elusive as the wind that slithered its way through his formless body.
Kudos: 10





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of this prompt: https://an-exotic-writer.tumblr.com/post/145550544049/five-word-prompts

“**And slowly…I was forgotten**.” The wind ran through the landscape, there was nothing to get in its way, not even the forgotten doctor. "I was careless…with _something_." His thoughts felt as elusive as the wind that slithered its way through his formless body.

"I know I lived here, this was my home, but I was not born here, neither were you." A couple of memories clicked into place, and the doctor recognized where he was. "Snowdin. Your brother did his best to keep you safe. I wish I could thank him."

The wind has picked up again, crumbling the memories. The breeze has spread their ash on the snow, the scarf, once brilliant red, fluttered in the wind. "You fought well, I'm proud of you."

The world trembled a little, for a moment everything went dark, but he continued to speak.

"You've only ever seen the good in everyone. I never thought you will grow up to be quiet like this."

Something has resonated in the doctor's soul. After feeling nothing for years, decades, maybe centuries, he couldn't recognize what it actually was. Then he realized that it was a feeling, maybe happiness.

Papyrus started an attack towards the little human once again, but they defended themselves with great dexterity. They showed Mercy, and the skeleton happily accepted it.

Then the feeling from before was swallowed up by the darkness, breaking his soul again.

When the snowy landscape became clear before his eyes, he saw a flower with golden petals speaking to the skeleton and then disappearing underground. The skeleton headed home, looking to be in deep thoughts.

The doctor spoke even when there was no longer anyone else there, even when the darkness enveloped him again.

"Don't forget about me, please."

He was constantly trying to concentrate his thoughts so that he could at last remember who he was. He has never stopped speaking, hoping that somebody might hear his voice someday._ Somehow._

"I'm right here."

But no one could hear him and no one could see him. No one remembered who he was, or that he even existed, that was the price he paid to be able to see the future over and over and over again.


End file.
